Swimming
by Rin Hijiri
Summary: This is the make up story for the one I had to drop! Enjoy! Mikan has a plan to get Ruka and Hotaru together, with the help of Natsume. R&R!


Swimming

A/N: OK, here is the one-shot I promised! I hope this makes up for it!  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice or any of the characters!

Enjoy!

"Please, Natsume!" Mikan begged. The Sakura Tree that have been dubbed as Natsume's and Mikan's tree, was in full bloom. Natsume was forced to go to that tree with Mikan 'cause she wanted him for something that was stupid to him.

"No. Get someone else to do it." With that he sat back and put his manga over his face. MIkan stood over him, hands on hips. She pulled his manga off his face and nudged his leg with her foot. He sat up and gave her his death glare.

"If you want to do that for me, then do it for Ruka-pyon! You know he needs this!" Mikan said in a strict tone. Natsume got up and snatched the manga out of her hands. "Hn." His answer was taken as a yes, so, Mikan pulled him to Central Town to tell him her plan and to get some Howalon.

"Hey, Hotaru-chan!" Hotaru heard her best friend yell as she came in to her lab. Mikan sat on a couch that had been put in recently for Hotaru's 14th brithday. Hotaru grunted in response. She was working on upgrading her Baka Gun to hit the target even if it moved.

"Do you want to go swimming tomorrow? The whole class is going to be there, even Ruka-pyon and Natsume!" Her friend said excidedly, almost bouncing on the couch.

Hotaru shook her head, "Why would I go if I had better things to do? I still need to finnish this, Baka." Mikan frowned at the harsh comment.

"Well, you need a break every once and a while. Besides, you can test out your inventions to see if your water proof spray worked!" Hotaru sighed and set her rench down. Turning herself around to face Mikan.

"Fine, but you are a test subject to my new invention. It should allow you to breath under water." Hotaru got up and pulled a lever and the couch flung up and back. The door automatically opened as Mikan flew back into the hall.

"HOTARU-CHAN!" Was the last thing she heard as she went back to work.

Mikan sat at one of the out door tables at Anna's cafe. She held a ice pack to her head while muttering about how Hotaru needs to be nicer and was a big meanie. Natalie sat acrossed her quietly eat a piece of strawbarry cake and reading his manga. Mikan took a huge bit of her stawbarry cake and said,

"Nat-chan, did you get Ruka to come? I got Hotaru to come."  
"Mmm, I did." He said not really paying any attention to her.

"Hey! You let me call you Nat-chan! You do like me then!" She happily shouted. Some of the students passing by stared in wonder as if asking why he let her. Natsume, realising what just happen, tryed to hid the blush that came to his face.

"Aww! You look so cute when you blushing, Nat-chan!" Mikan gushed. Natsume sat back, put his manga over his face and said,

"Shut up, Polka."

"Shut up, Perv! Such a boyfriend you are." She mummbled the last part and pouted.

"Come on, we can get some Howalon before we go back to the dorms." Natsume says while getting up. Mikan's face lit up with a big smile. She grabbed his hand and dragged him tho the Howalon.

"Everyone here!" Yuu asked the class as they all gathered in their class room. They all said 'yes' with the 'hn's mix in. With that they headed to the pool area behind the gym. They got there pretty fast and every scattered like bugs. Mikan pulled Natsume in the pool causing both of them to fall in. When they got at the surface he glared at her and then smirked. He lifted her over his shoulder, moved to the jumping board and jumped. She screamed as they fell.

Hotaru, who was sitting on a chair, watch in amusement at her best friend. She took one invention that wasn't all that important and put the water proofing spray on it and let it sit to dry for a couple minutes.

"Hey," A voice came from behind her said. The boy went and sat on the other side of her.

"What are you doing? Are you going to swim?" THe blonde boy asked her. Hotaru coldly said, "I don't wanna. I'm testing my inventions first. Then I can take your pictures, Bunny Boy." Ruka sighed. Yep, she never takes a break.

"You coming? I'm not standing here all day." His attention was turned to Hotaru. "Sure."

The walk to the edge of the pool, Ruka walked a little behind just admiring her. He always thought she was beautiful, from her eyes to her to skin, personality to heart. Even if she appered cold-hearted, she was really kind and caring. He snapped out of his thoughts just to see a little kid bump her.

Hotaru was think of what she should do to Ruka today. Should she do what she normally does? Or should she just leave it and hang out with him, seeing Mikan was going to be with Nastume most of the time here. Ruka wasn't all that bad. She did have a slight crush on the blond boy. She stopped in front of the pool and bent down. Just as she was about to put her spray to the test a little kid bumped into her and she fell in.

As she fell she heard Ruka yell her name and Mikan sreaming at Natsume to go over. Hotaru was never one to show emotion but she let herself now. She couldn't swim, so she panicked. Just her luck, this was the deep end. Lacking oxygen, she slowly saw black and then passed out, but not without hearing a splashing sound.

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru can't swim!" Mikan yelled most of the class had gathered around to see what happened. Once Ruka heard those words he jumped in. See her near the bottom wasn't hard because the water was clear. Grabbing her by the waist, he lifted her up and went to the surface. He placed her down and got out.

Mikan finally got out of Natsume's grip and went to her friend to check her breathing. Hotaru was, but it was shallow.

"Does anyone know CPR-" She was cut off by Ruka, who started doing CPR. He pinched her nose and breathed for her through her mouth. After doing that a couple of times, Hotaru started to cough up the water. Ruka help sit her up right, only to have herself tackled by a hug.

"Hota-chan! I though you were going to die!" MIkan cried. Hotaru patted her back and let Mikan hug her. The group that had gather, seeing that she is fine, soon disappered.

"Let's go sit down. Natsume and I can get you two some food." She wiped her tears and walk with him to get the food.

"What happen? I mean I got pushed, but who did CPR on me?" Hotaru questioned. Ruka blushed and mummbled a 'me' as they sat down. Hotaru blush a little but quickly covered it.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." He says as they got their food. After eating the other two left to see Youchi on the other sid of the pool.

"So, what now?" Ruka asked sittin back in his chair. Hotaru looked at him and said, "Do you like me?"

Blushing he asked,"W-Why would you say that?"

"Well, if you did that explains why you did CPR on me. You do know Yuu knows CPR too, right?" She smirked. His blush got redder. Yes, in fact he did know.

"I...uh..um...I.." He was cought.

"I think you do so," She leaned in to his face and kiss him. Pulling a way she looked like she had her cold face on, but if you look close enough you could see a very small smile on her face. He grinned like an the baka he is and kiss her again.

"I think you do too," He whispered in her ear. She smiled at him, it was a tiny smile, but it was enough for him.

"Ok, so, the plan didn't work. We were to put the together all day and see what happens, but this is _way_ better!" Mikan happily says, with Youchi sleeping on her lap.

"Well, now Ruka's happy, so, can we stop spying?" Natsume asked. Mikan nodded.

"Hey, did you see who pushed her?" She asked him. He shook his head. She shrugged it off. Though nether of them saw the slight smirk that came to Youchi's face when she said that.

A/N: Hey, so, how was it? Was it good? Bad? I thought this would make up for the other story! Well, review and have a nice day or night!~Rin


End file.
